


You Have No Idea

by starburrst



Category: The Evil Within, tew
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starburrst/pseuds/starburrst
Summary: With Jimenez throwing a hissy fit, Ruben is left to deal with an intern at the hospital to do his bidding.





	1. Chapter 1

*~*What's that? A Ruvik fanfiction in the year of our lord 2018? You bet your fucking ass it is*~*

1  
The only thing in the world Ruben desired for the duration of his work was peace. Peace and quiet. And as Jimenez rambled on about a subject that he couldn't be less interested in, Ruben realised just how precious peace and quiet was. 

"...Astounding isn't it? How the human mind can adapt so easily." Ruben was confident he already knew the majority of information about the human mind, and the conversation was beginning to numb his. "As much as I'd like to continue discussing your vast knowledge of the mind, Dr. Jimenez, I need to continue my own work." Ruben carefully split a small piece of brain from its larger counterpart with his scalpel. Jimenez frowned. "Well, that's precisely why I'm here." Ruben nonchalantly pushed the brain to one side as he grabbed a microscope. "Do indulge me." Jimenez adjusted his lab coat. "About your request for more living subjects... the administration cannot provide you with- with those materials for a while." Ruben slammed the scalpel on the countertop. Jimenez annoyed him as it was, but being made work under Mobius was infuriating. How dare they interrupt his important research. Ruben forcefully removed his latex gloves and threw them into a nearby hazardous waste bin. Jimenez knew that physically, he could take him, but mentally Ruben had the upper hand. The sweat that began forming on the Doctor's forehead was a sign of this. Ruben turned around, hand on hips, staring at Jimenez with cold grey eyes. "What do you mean, 'the administration cannot provide me with those materials'? How do they expect me to continue my work?" Ruben's tone got louder as he spoke. Jimenez avoided his eyes as he spoke. Taking a hard but silent gulp, Jimenez balled his fists and looked at Ruben in the eyes for once. "We have been funding your work for two years. The least you could do is have some patience. The missing persons reports are piling up, and if we have one more phone call from the police, they're going to catch on." Ruben scoffed. "The all-powerful Mobius can't shake a few detectives off their trail? They must be getting sloppy, hm?" Ruben's taunts were enough to make Jimenez back off. Even though he was locked away from the outside world, he had some control over people. The fact that he was losing the grip on his power over his test subjects was actually getting to him. "You expect me to believe that, Jimenez? You useless cretin!" Ruben roared. Jimenez sighed angrily. "You're lucky we are still providing you with a space to do work. If it weren't for the fact you were a premature heir to your family's fortune, you'd be back in your derelict mansion dissecting pigs heads!" Ruben was taken aback, albeit slightly impressed at Jimenez's courage. "And without me you'd be another failed scientist with no admirable work done - even then, you ride on the back of my research." Ruben retaliated. Jimenez pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fine. Do whatever you please, as always." Jimenez made for the door in an angry huff. "Leaving so soon?" Ruben mocked. Without hesitation, Jimenez shot back a reply. "Yes. And I won't be back for a very long time." He slammed the door on his way out. 

Jimenez let out a long sigh and leaned against the wall. He meant what he said - he wasn't going to deal with Ruben for as long as he could. Taking out his phone, he called one of the Mobius agents posing as a doctor at Beacon. "Hello Frank. Yes. No, he didn't take it well at all. I need you to get someone to do his bidding for a while. Because if I keep doing it I'll lose my mind." Jimenez started to walk towards the elevator. "Get an intern from the hospital to do it. Someone who isn't Mobius. So if he kills them we won't have to deal with it. Yes. Alright. Goodbye." He put the phone back in his pocket and entered the lift. "Now I can concentrate on my own work. And he says I don't have any of my own... I'll show him."


	2. Chapter 2

2  
Ruben hadn't even bothered to react to Jimenez's tantrum. He was glad he was gone. Why did he think threatening him with isolation would make a difference? Ruben did want live subjects to at least interact with... he shrugged. Maybe now he'll get peace and quiet. Perhaps no living subjects wouldn't be a bad thing. The screaming was beginning to damage his hearing, he thought. 

At the minute, Ruben was very carefully dissecting a new brain. Jimenez had screwed up his work flow on the last one and Ruben deemed it useless. To his despair, just as he was about to break the surface of the organ, a knock was heard from the door. Ruben frowned immensely and dropped his scalpel onto a metal tray. Jimenez back so soon? Ruben wasn't really surprised, he was always desperate to see what he was working on. "Come in." Ruben said. His thoughts of what snarky comment to say to Jimenez were halted when he saw it wasn't the doctor standing in the doorway. 

Opening the door was a young, perky girl. She wore black leggings, boots and a greyish-blue hoodie with 'Beacon Mental Hospital' and its logo on the left side. She had a friendly smile on her face and eyes that made you want to trust her. "Hello! I've brought some tea for you." She said. Ruben was beyond confused. Who the hell is this? "I didn't ask for any." He didn't know what else to say. Ruben turned back to the counter and tried to ignore her so she'd leave. "Oh, sorry, but Doctor Jimenez said it's important you have it. He said it has your medication in it." The woman said with a smile. Ruben looked up at her. "Medication?" What was Jimenez up to? The woman in the hoodie put set the tray down on a table in the middle of the room. It was the only relatively tidy space she could find. "I'm surprised they let you return to work so soon, and even in the hospital. Usually they keep patients with severe burns in for ages, and even then they don't let them do anything but rest when they get out!" She began pouring hot tea from the pot into a cup. "Well, I'm just an intern, so maybe the more experienced people have a better idea of what to do." Besides her incessant talking, Ruben was getting gradually angrier as he realised what that poor excuse of a Doctor was trying to do. "Patient?" He whispered to himself. "Quite strange to me why they're treating physical injuries at a mental hospital now but hey, if they can, they should. Anyways, here's your drink. I'll be back at the same time tomorrow with some more." Ruben quickly turned to face the woman as she picked up the now empty tray to leave. "Jimenez told you I was a patient?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "Well, uh, aren't you?" Ruben scoffed. "No. I knew he'd stoop to something like this. Can't face me himself so he sends a lackey to do his work for him." The woman looked at the ground, but back up at Ruben with the same smile that she seemed to have cemented on her face. "Sorry to bother you. I'll see you tomorrow." She left with a faster pace than when she came in. Ruben looked after her as she closed the door. "What are you trying to do, Jimenez?" He looked at the counter where the small brain sat, sadly slumping to one side as if it were melting. How that woman didn't notice a human brain just casually sitting on a counter was beyond him. Ruben thought for a moment. Maybe he could use it to his advantage next time. 

"So, how was your first patient?" Suzanna, the receptionist at Beacon, asked as she filed her nails. The woman sighed as she put the tray down on the reception desk. "This is going to be tougher than I thought." "Bad patient?" The intern sighed. "I don't know if he is a patient. He said he wasn't, and he was working away on... something. I didn't get a chance to see." Suzanna rolled her eyes. "Of course he'd say he's not a patient. There's a guy on the 3rd floor that tells me every Tuesday he's the president." The intern shrugged. "Doctor Jimenez seemed pretty adamant that he was at one stage, and that's why he still needs medication. But if he's still on meds... it doesn't really make sense why he's back to work so soon. His injuries look really bad." Suzanna put her nail file down beside the keyboard of her computer. "Eh, don't read into it so much. From what I've learned working here, the less you question things, the better."


	3. Chapter 3

3  
"Maybe you should introduce yourself. From what you told me, seems like you wanted to get out in a hurry." Suzanna said as she added a fresh coat of nail polish to her perfectly kept nails. Suzanna, a woman of about 5'7", with a slightly lanky frame and brown hair slicked up into a perfect bun was a very close friend to the intern. In fact, she got her the position in beacon when they were looking for people to basically make them do whatever the other nurses didn't want to. But with that came experience and an exceptional reference from the hospital which was sure to land any intern a position in medicine. Suzanna wore a white uniform dress and red cardigan like the other nurses and receptionists, but refused to wear the little white hat on her head as she claimed it looked tacky. 

"Might make things easier." The intern thought about it as she boiled the water for Ruben's tea. "That sounds fair. Maybe it will. Also, do you know what kind of tea this is?" She held up the small white box containing the tea bags. It had no writing on it, just a label that said 'R.V.' on the bottom. Suzanna gave the contents a sniff. "I dunno. Green? I only drink coffee, don't know nothin' about teas." The woman, who wore the same outfit as it was instructed to be her uniform (because interns only got a hoodie with the hospital logo and not fancy dresses like the nurses or Suzanna), was careful not to scald herself as she lifted the kettle and poured the water into the tea pot. "He said he's not a patient, either. But he's covered in bandages... apparently a burn victim." Suzanna put her bottle of red nail polish into her dress pocket and fanned her hand to dry it. "Get me his name and I'll look him up on the system. Maybe he's a stowaway that Doctor Jimenez took pity on. Like the Hunchback of Notre Dame but... the Burnt Man of Beacon?" Suzanna laughed at her own joke, and the intern had to stifle her own. "Aw, that's mean." Suzanna smiled and rolled her eyes. "Maybe give him your nickname to set him at ease. A more friendly and familiar approach. That's what works with the patients here anyway." The intern loaded the teapot and cup onto her trusty metal tray. "I don't have a nickname." She said. "Well, let's give you one." Suzanna put her hand to her chin. "How about... Bubbles?" "Bubbles." "Yeah, you know, 'cause you're friendly and stuff." "I'm not going to go in there like, 'Oh hello kind of scary man who probably hates me, did you know my name is fuckin' Bubbles?'" Suzanna nearly doubled over in laughter. "You're right, you're right." She said, wiping away a tear. "Uh... Tea Lady? No, um, tray... Tray?" The intern picked up the metal tray and looked at Suzanna. "Seriously?" Suzanna shrugged. "I'll try to think of one on the way. Thanks for the help, though." "Don't mention it. Good luck."

"Teri... uh... F-fauna? Flora? Honey...badger..." The intern wracked her brain for something good to call herself before she made it to the room. "What's a common nickname? Think... Jess... Jezz... jizz- what? Ew, no." The elevator ride down wasn't long enough to come to a conclusion. With the door to her patient's room in sight, she began to panic a little. "Shit. Uh, fuck. How about... ok, um, I work at a hospital where... people get help... or they're, they're aided... Aid? Aid..a? Ada? Eh, it'll have to do." 'Ada' knocked on the door. She didn't hear a response. "Uh, hi! It's me again!" She called. There was a long pause before she heard "Come in." from the other side. Ada took a deep breath and opened the door. 

"Hello! How are you-" She couldn't get the sentence out before she froze on the spot at the sight of the room. There was blood all over the counters and strange, gelatinous looking lumps on various trays. Ruben was sitting at one of the counters as if nothing was out of the ordinary at all. He was writing in a notebook when he glanced up at Ada's slightly horrified expression. A sense of satisfaction settled in him. 

But that was soon swished away. 

"Oh, my god. For a second there I didn't know what was going on." Ada walked towards Ruben with a sudden change of attitude. "I forgot Doctor Jimenez told me you're a scientist. Something about neurology? Brains, anyway. It looks like the apocalypse hit in here." She said with a slight laugh. It was Ruben's turn to be stunned. How could his tactic not have worked?! This was supposed to scare her off. Now he was thinking about all the cleaning up he'd have to do after his wasted attempt at getting rid of her. "Where will I put this?" Ada held up the tray. Ruben wanted to let out a very long and anguished sigh, but instead motioned to the counter behind him. As Ada began pouring the tea he ran both hands down his bandage-covered face. 

"By the way," Ada started as she prepared Ruben's drink, "I never properly introduced myself. My friends call me Ada. It's a nickname." She thought maybe she was overselling it, and it still sounded weird to call herself that. An awkward silence filled the room. "Ruben." Ada got a bit of a fright from his response and nearly spilled the tea. What should she say? Do you respond to that? Oh god, it's just like the first day of school when you're trying to make friends but no one knows each other and everything is awkward. "Ok then, Ruben. Here's your drink. See you tomorrow." Ada took the tray to leave when she saw Ruben staring at her over his shoulder. His narrowed white eyes held nothing but a cold expression, as if they were needles about to stab her. After a moment of fright, Ada offered her signature warm smile and promptly left the room once more. 

Ruben was glad she was gone. Now he had to think of another way to make sure she stayed gone. Something told him that demanding she leave him alone wouldn't work - Jimenez would just send another person in after her. And it's not like Ruben could just walk up to the front desk and sort it out. He needed to do what he does best: intimidate her. Make her think it's her choice to leave. "Ada..." he said to himself as he approached the cup of tea. "Can't wait to get unaquauinted."  
________

"Well, Jimenez? That intern solving your problem?" Frank asked as he dropped some files on the doctor's desk. Jimenez smirked. "Wondrously so. At this rate I'll probably never have to interact with him again. Unless I need something." Frank nodded. "Good to hear. What's he working on down there anyway?" Jimenez's smile disappeared immediately. "Nothing to concern yourself with." Frank rolled his eyes and left the office. "Just get your work done Ruben," Jimenez started as he grabbed the files, "and we can be friends again." A wicked smile creeped it's way back into Jimenez's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~* Sorry of the nickname thing sounds stupid, but when I read some fanfictions it's kind of annoying if I keep seeing (y/n) the whole time, so I thought this would be a better way to refer to the intern *~*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~* Sorry for the delay, I've been very busy all week. Hope you enjoy! *~*

4

"Jesus Christ Suzanna the man is insane." Ada exclaimed as she slammed the tray down on her desk. For some reason they use the front desk as a constant meeting point despite many, many people needing to talk to the receptionists. "I walked in and- and there was blood and guts all over the counter!" Suzanna stared at Ada's slightly traumatised state. "I don't wanna go back there- holy hell, trying to ignore all those bodily fluids was a nightmare." Ada's eyes were wide open as if she'd seen ten ghosts at least. Suzanna stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down there, didn't you say he was actually like a doctor or somethin'?" Ada nodded. "Yeah, but this was like a crime scene. Like he decided to use a load of blood as paint and redecorated the workspaces." Suzanna gave Ada a small slap on the cheek. "Get a hold of yourself, woman. If you quit now, you'll never get the reference and become a nurse. Do you want that?" Suzanna'a piercing blue eyes questioned Ada. She shook her head. "No, but-" "Did you at least find his name so I can assure you he's not a raging psychopath?" Ada took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Uh, Ruben. But I didn't get a last name." Suzanna nodded and returned to her computer, typing at lighting speed into the system. "So, what did you say your nickname was?" Suzanna asked as she hit the enter key. Ada's shoulders slumped. "Ada. Don't ask, it came to me in a moment of euphoria." Suzanna snorted. "That's not even remotely related to your name, but whatever works." Her eyes narrowed as she searched the screen for any traces of Ruben. "Hm, he's not here. You sure he isn't a spirit of some kind?" Ada rolled her eyes. "No. Check again." Suzanna opened the internet browser instead. "I know a place with a little more information." "The Internet? Suzanna, I could've done that on my phone." "Then why didn't you?" Ada shrugged. "I was hoping he was actually registered here at least." Suzanna cracked her knuckles in a dramatic fashion. "Ok, so we can't just search for a first name, we'll get thousands of random results. Anything else we can add to specify what we're looking for?" Ada thought for a moment. "Well I did notice his injuries... maybe a fire?"  
______

Ruben painstakingly scrubbed dried blood and brain goo off of his countertops. He couldn't believe that an awful mess of body parts didn't send Ada running for the hills. He didn't think those kind of girls liked this stuff. She was clearly not a woman of high medical knowledge. Then again, he didn't know much about girls at all, so who was he to judge? Ruben tried to stop thinking about girls as a complicated concept and focus on cleaning his workspace. He did drink the tea Ada brought him, though. It was severely unremarkable. The brown liquid barely had any taste, but Ruben never realised beforehand how important it was to stay hydrated while working for hours on end. Thanks to Ada, he didn't even have to think about it. Wait, why should he be thanking her? She comes in here every day, interrupts his work flow... "Ugh." The man sighed audibly to himself. Less thinking about girls, more thinking about work.   
______

"Oh my god." Ada whispered as she and Suzanna read an old newspaper article. "They don't know how it started... looks like he lost his sister in it." Suzanna felt bad for making fun of him earlier. "Wait, what does that say?" Another article on the website caught Ada's eye. "Victoriano heir dies from fire-related injuries." Suzanna and Ada looked at each other. "That can't be right. It clearly says here that Ruben survived it." "Yeah, but this one is dated six years later." Ada shook her head. "That doesn't make sense, I've seen him." Suzanna had an expression of doubt. "Maybe they faked his death?" "Why would they do that?" Suzanna shook her head. "Think about it. He was the heir to a fortune. Maybe his parent didn't want to give it up so easily and told everyone he was dead while they sent him off some place." Ada raised an eyebrow. "What? It's plausible!" "Yeah, if this were a Hollywood movie. I don't think anything that dramatic could have happened." "Fine. What explanation do you have for this?" Ada tried to think for a moment, but failed to come up with a solution. She shrugged her shoulders. Suzanna'a face lit up with realisation. "I know! You could slowly draw the truth out of him. Become his pal. Wait, have you ever touched him? Maybe he's a ghost." "What? Why would I touch him? Anyway, I don't want to pry, especially if your crazy theory is true."

**Author's Note:**

> *~*tell me if I write people out of character*~*  
> *~*constructive criticism always appreciated!*~*


End file.
